


Usopp's Unexpected Visitor

by Tortilla_D_Alien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cumshot, Deepthroat, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oh my GOD this is so bad, One Piece - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, Smut, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, blowjob, idk what to tag so I'll stop, luffy x usopp, lusopp, usolu - Freeform, usopp x luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_D_Alien/pseuds/Tortilla_D_Alien
Summary: Usopp decides to take some time to himself, staying behind on the Sunny. However, Franky must have neglected to give the Men's Quarters a door lock, because it wasn't long until Usopp was interrupted. Why did it have to be his captain of all people?Luffy walks in while Usopp's in the middle of jerking off, and Luffy is eager to figure out what exactly's going on.





	Usopp's Unexpected Visitor

Finally, Usopp was alone. The Sunny had docked on a random island, where people were accustomed to pirates coming in to do business. It was a great opportunity for the crew to go shopping and restock on supplies while Usopp stayed back to watch over the Merry in case any other sketchy pirates came by. Usopp had told Nami that he’d kick the butt of anyone who dared touch their ship, but Nami made him promise to contact her on her portable transponder snail if anything happened. Figures.

 

Regardless, Usopp didn’t volunteer to watch The Sunny solely because he intended on protecting her. Of course, it would be a scary task considering other pirates could arrive at any moment, but from what he could tell, business was slow today. It should be fine, considering there was only one other pirate ship docked next to them. There wasn’t really anything to be concerned about, other than people gossiping about how the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived.

  
  


The real reason why he asked to be lookout was to finally get some time to himself. When on a ship like the Sunny, there was always someone behind every door, or perhaps a pair of ears nearby. If Robin caught wind of anything at all, there would probably be an extra set of eyes too. It was stressful for a young man like Usopp. It was tough to understand how his other crewmates did it.

 

He didn’t want to resort to this sort of thing, but Usopp felt backed into it. Staying behind when he could be out shopping with the rest of the crew sucked, but he knew what had to be done. Every other day was torture, yet Usopp was troubled with the reason for it.

 

It wasn’t as if he wanted to be separated from the rest of his friends, especially Luffy. He hated to face it, but while he was gone for those two years, the one thing he missed the most was his captain. That’s not surprising in of itself, but he didn’t quite understand why until he started dreaming about Luffy. Embarrassing, humiliating dreams. He was a growing boy on a secluded island with one other person to keep him company, it’s expected that he’d have a wet dream or two. He just didn’t expect to have them about his captain of all people.

 

The first one was somewhat innocent. Usopp went to sleep on a rare peaceful night, and the dream began when Luffy ran up to him to tackle him in a surprise bear hug. It caught him off guard, but he returned the hug earnestly. However, things took a turn when Luffy pecked him on the mouth, resulting in Usopp waking up in a very confused and dazed state. That dream alone left him questioning himself throughout the day.

 

However, the next few weren’t as innocent. It escalated to the point where he’d wake up in the mornings with sticky underwear and a racing heartbeat more often than he’d like. He began aching to see his captain once more, he craved it more than anything. After two years of vigorous training, it came time to meet up with his crew once again.

 

Luffy himself had trained just as hard as the rest of them, and it showed. Usopp could tell by how toned Luffy seemed to become over the years, as opposed to the lanky kid he used to know. Usopp could say the same for himself in fact, and he was actually quite proud of the man he’d become. No longer should he let himself be the coward or weakling. He thought he was prepared to meet Luffy with his new gains and fresh look, but he wasn’t prepared for what he would be confronted with once they were in such close quarters. The thing is, it was a bit much to handle for Usopp. 

 

It was his strong presence, his contagious laugh. The way he walks, talks, does anything at all. His captain was as stupid as a bag of rocks but perceptive as hell. 

 

So, when the Sunny docked and the crew left, he did some surveying to make sure nobody was around to disturb him or the Sunny. After a bit of time on deck, he turned around and shut himself in the Men’s Room. The relief of knowing there was nobody inside was truly freeing. 

 

He made his way to his locker and opened it, grabbing a bottle of coconut oil he had bought from their last island visit. Usopp slid his suspenders off, stepping out of his pants easily. With that he was already down to his boxers, considering he didn't have a shirt on to begin with. He walked over to the low couch in the middle of the room and sat down, popping open the lid to the coconut oil. He thought perhaps he should just get it over with, just to curb his urges for the while. 

 

After settling down, Usopp pulled down his boxers and squeezed some oil into his hand. He grabbed a hold of his member, slicking up his growing erection. As he slowly went to work on himself, he began thinking about what he’s been able to experience so far with Luffy. Usopp’s mind got ahead of him and ran wild with scenarios similar to those in his dreams, unable to control himself. He wanted Luffy so bad, he wanted to see how he tasted, how he’d feel in his arms, the sounds he could get him to make. The idea was so unfathomable, Luffy was too innocent to understand anything Usopp was feeling, even romantically. However, that fact in of itself made everything so much more intense and impermissible.

 

As his mind raced, his strokes sped up as well. Luffy filled Usopp’s mind and overtook his senses, and by this point, he had lost all of his inhibitions. Moans echoed off the walls, as he couldn’t keep them in for any longer. He pictured Luffy bending him over and filling him up with no restraint whatsoever. He pictured Luffy’s cock in his hand while he was on the brink of orgasm, tense and desperate.

 

”Luffy,” Usopp moaned, not hearing the turn of the door handle. ”Luffy. God…” 

 

Just as heat pooled deep within Usopp as if he was a rubber band about to snap, the sound of a creaky door opening took him out of it. 

 

”Usopp?”

 

The sound of his captain’s voice calling his name had him immediately turning around, completely exposing what he’d been doing.

 

Luffy stood there in the doorframe, wide-eyed and very confused. Usopp watched back, his movements frozen and his flight response not quite kicking in yet. Where would he run to? Luffy was blocking the way out, and Usopp still had his hand on his dick. He immediately used the other one to push it down and shield it away to the best of his ability.

 

”L-Luffy! How long were you standing there? D-don’t you know you’re supposed to knock!?”

 

Silence hung in the air as Luffy kept staring with wide, disbelieving eyes. He quite literally could not grasp what was happening during that moment, as his eyes focused on what Usopp was attempting to cover.

 

Usopp spun around on the low sofa so his back was facing Luffy, hiding away his shame. 

 

”Just get out of here and learn a bit of privacy, will you! Get out and leave me alone…” Usopp closed his eyes and wished that this never happened, as the shame replaced the arousal and the only thing he could think about was the pit in his stomach and the guilt weighing on his shoulders.

 

“What were you doing?” Luffy finally spoke up, in a very reserved manner for the Straw Hat. “Why were you saying my name?”

 

Usopp’s stomach dropped, feeling the whiplash that came with knowing that Luffy had heard what Usopp was determined to keep a secret for as long as necessary. The liar’s secret was out, and it almost upset him enough to the point of tears.

 

”Luffy, just go…”

 

After hearing no movement from his captain, Usopp reluctantly looked back and was immediately met with another surprise.

 

Luffy stood there in the doorway, sweat dripping down his face, and an erection tenting his pants. Luffy covered it with his hands and looked at Usopp for some sort of explanation.

 

”I don’t get this!” Luffy whined, frustrated because he didn’t understand his own arousal. ”I don’t know what you’re doing but it makes me feel weird!”

 

Usopp simply could not believe what he was hearing. He was knocked dumb from the force of those words coupled with the image of Luffy completely unraveled. Usopp wanted to keep his composure, but his heart raced at the sight. His erection twitched, coming back to life at full force.

 

Usopp started jerking off again, unable to control himself. This was too good of an opportunity to pass by, and even though he knew he should stop he just couldn’t. He wanted Luffy, and there he was right in front of him. He turned himself around fully so he could see without craning his neck.

 

”Luffy, when you look like that I can’t hold myself back… I-I’m sorry…” Usopp said, in between breathy panting.

 

Luffy continued staring at Usopp, confused and frozen. Something compelled him to take a step forward, closer to Usopp. He continued walking until he was only an arm’s length away from the sniper. Usopp wanted him to come closer, he wanted to embrace him and do all the things he’d imagined. It was hard to hold himself back, what with his heart pounding and the adrenaline that coursed throughout his entire being. But Luffy just stood there, silent and staring down at his crewmate.

 

Never before had Usopp felt so exposed, his inhibitions apparent. His hand never relented, and neither did Luffy’s gaze. It was quite awkward for both of them, but at the same time, it seemed so tense and exciting, something neither of them had ever experienced before. Usopp had the knowledge expected from any guy his age, but Luffy was another case. He had innocence on another level, yet Usopp was watching it all unravel right in front of him. 

 

_This is all my fault,”_ Usopp thought. _“I should stop, I’m going to ruin our captain.”_

 

But even as those thoughts ran through his mind, there Luffy was with an erection that he had no idea what to do with. It was too late regardless, and Usopp had already accepted it internally. They just stared at one another, the sight alone getting each other off, sharing this intimate experience with no words. 

 

Luffy was the first one to divert from the pattern when he finally made a move. He started undoing his pants, pulling down the denim to reveal a thin pair of boxers, which did nothing to hide the outline of his twitching erection. He then subsequently pulled those down as well, revealing everything to Usopp. Luffy had no qualms about it, he’d never been subconscious about being naked in front of people, perhaps because he didn’t understand the connotations behind it until now. 

 

Usopp couldn’t possibly rip his eyes away, this is something he’d wanted to see for a while. Still, he internally panicked at the sight. He watched intensely as Luffy gripped his own dick in his hand, looking to Usopp in order to copy his movements. His hand moved his foreskin over the head in a similar movement, whining and buckling his knees a bit as he realized how stimulating it was. He immediately moved his hand away, as it was too much for him to handle. He witnessed his own dick twitch, not far from climaxing from that simple touch.

 

“That was scary!” Luffy exclaimed as if he had been frightened by sudden cannon fire, and not his own hand. He had to take deep breaths to come down from the sudden rush coursing through him but ultimately brought his head up to stare Usopp straight in the eye. Usopp flinched as if his captain's stare was bringing them even closer than they already were. The sniper held the base of his shaft tightly, to avoid climaxing right then and there. His breath hitched and he swallowed timidly, completely fixated on his captain. He couldn’t breathe, this situation was much too overwhelming.

 

“Am... I doing it right? It felt like I was gonna explode or something,” Luffy said. His hand twitched as it hovered over his erection, clearly debating on whether or not he should take hold of it once more. He then added, in a hushed voice, “...But I like it.”

 

Usopp’s heart skipped a beat, and he began to feel a bit like he was floating on air. So disconnected from what the Straw Hat just said, yet completely aware. He was terrified, yet so hot. Too hot. 

 

“Y-you should use some lubrication, you might hur- hurt yourself when you rub it dr-y,” Usopp suggested, his voice shaky and his legs trembling.

 

“That stuff right there?” Luffy asked, referring to the coconut oil not far from Usopp’s feet.

 

Usopp’s eyes darted to the bottle, noticing that he’d left it open. He looked back at Luffy, who already started to go for it. Usopp leaned back, leaving room for his captain to walk right past him. He was so close, he could smell Luffy’s musk, which stirred up reactions deep within him. Luffy grabbed it, before doing a quick 90-degree turn towards Usopp.

 

With that, Luffy’s dick was exactly level to Usopp’s face, which was unintentional on Luffy’s part but he was clueless nonetheless. Only inches away from his lips, Usopp’s nose was literally hovering above it, which caused him to reel back immediately. The whiplash made him so dizzy, he almost fell off the low couch. It was so low that he could’ve been at just the right height to…

 

Regardless, Usopp’s face was on fire and he was sure he could’ve died at that moment. “L-L-Luffy! B-b-back it up a bit, I almost-!”

 

“Oh, sorry Usopp!” Luffy said, grinning as he poured the liquid into his hand, not really understanding the weight behind almost touching Usopp’s face with his dick. He was truly the most oblivious person to ever exist, thinking that this situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

After applying a decent amount to his palm, Luffy grasped his erection once more and reduced himself to mush immediately. He began jerking himself off, only mere inches away from Usopp’s face. Usopp froze, knowing the imminent result of what was about to happen. He knew he should’ve moved, yet he stayed paralyzed in that spot, staring straight at the way Luffy’s slick hand slid over his shaft and head, making wet, audible noises. His captain was unrelenting in his strokes, going as fast as he possibly could. In no time at all, Luffy keened over and let a moan from the back of his throat escape as he ejaculated, sticky white ribbons shooting straight onto Usopp’s face.

 

Usopp didn’t pull back, he couldn’t move. He simply let it happen, almost eager to be decorated by Luffy’s seed. However unexpected, dirty, or wrong it felt, Usopp was simply shocked that this would ever happen to him. 

 

Luffy was in a dazed state for a bit, staying in that position for a bit as he came down from his climax. Usopp had been at his limit for a while, but something in his subconscious made him stave it off, perhaps in hope of something more. When Luffy finally came to his senses, he took a look at the mess he had made.

 

“Sorry...” Luffy said, finally saying something appropriate to the situation. “I didn’t know that was gonna happen, that surprised me!”

 

Usopp blinked, his thoughts swimming all about his head, nothing intelligible actually coming forth. He just sat there completely dumbfounded, as if all the sense was knocked out of him. The only thing he could process was the cognitive motion of his tongue darting out and licking what was on his lips, before intensely contemplating the taste.

 

Suddenly realizing what he just did, Usopp’s face turned into an intense red. “Ah, Luffy!” Usopp finally sputtered out, before backing up on the couch and covering his mouth. Luffy just came all over his face and Usopp’s first reaction was to lick it off his lips.

 

_ “What the hell is wrong with me?”  _ Usopp thought, his hands trembling and his heart racing.

 

“Woah,” Luffy commented, oddly taken aback by the image. His dick twitched due to the sight of Usopp’s slick lips and dirty face, stirring again. Luffy was truly resilient, even when it came to stuff like this. 

 

Even after all of that Usopp couldn’t rip his eyes away from Luffy. This was all happening so fast and he had no idea how. 

 

“L… Luffy, this is insane… Wh-what are we even doing right now?”

 

“I have no clue. I walked in, saw you like that, and then this happened.” Luffy gestured down to his erection, growing once more. “It feels good.”

 

Usopp still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Surely he was having another dream, another fantasy perhaps. Luffy was too dense, inept to what sexuality is. That is, until now. 

 

_ “I tainted him. I’ve failed as a crewmate, I messed up our captain. Can’t lie my way out of this, it’s too late it’s too late it’s too late.” _

 

After all these thoughts circled around his head all at once, it left Usopp with one last question.

 

_ “What now?” _

 

Usopp’s hand on his dick, Luffy still standing right in front of him with what was now another full erection, and the fact that they were alone put them in a spot that they couldn’t ignore. Usopp made himself swallow all the guilty thoughts and resigned to let himself go completely. He wanted this, he couldn’t let the moment pass by.

 

“ I can help you out, you know.” Usopp said, though not as confidently as he would’ve liked.

 

Luffy was immediately interested. “How?”

 

After finally mustering up enough courage, Usopp scooted closer to Luffy. He reached out with his trembling hand, grasping Luffy’s dick loosely and awkwardly. Regardless, Luffy whined at the contact. It was a sound Usopp had never heard out of his captain before, and he almost smiled at how responsive Luffy was being. He then readjusted himself and let his nose hover over it once more, his lips centimeters away from the head. The scent of the coconut oil was pleasant, and Usopp was sure the taste wouldn’t be too bad at all. There wasn’t any way to find out other than to see for himself.

 

Usopp, with little warning, licked Luffy’s tip in a long, drawn out motion. Luffy almost stepped back, obviously surprised by such a method. But Usopp’s hypothesis had been right, it tasted like coconut. He had no idea what he was doing, but there was a first time for everything. He started again with the underside of the shaft, before licking it from the bottom to the top, and then putting the head in his mouth. Luffy braced himself–placing both of his hands on the top of Usopp’s head–and let out a moan from the back of his throat. Usopp looked up to see how he was doing, and was moderately satisfied when he witnessed how intensely Luffy was reacting. 

 

Luffy’s eyes were closed and his entire body tensed as his fingers trembled and grasped loosely at Usopp’s hair, seeking any sort of support. Usopp continued licking the underside of the head as his wet lips were able to engulf it with ease. Unable to restrain himself, Luffy bucked forward, seeking desperately to lose himself in the wet heat of his mouth. Usopp had to hold him back by pushing against his hips, his fingertips dug into Luffy’s skin in attempt to keep him from thrusting all the way in and causing Usopp to gag or cough. After settling down Usopp began moving on his own, taking in as much as he could without hurting himself, applying suction and attempting to vary his movements.

 

When Luffy opened his eyes, he was met with a sight that tugged at something deep within him. He let out another breathy moan and shuddered when he saw Usopp’s hollowed cheeks and plush, swollen lips slide across his shaft quite sloppily, making a mess in the process. Luffy was in such a daze, he could only focus on the tension that built up deep within him like a rubber band about to snap. It was so much, too much. It was quite overwhelming for both of the inexperienced men, yet neither could bring themselves to slow down. 

 

Luffy was quaking, body turned to jello and brain short circuiting. The stimulation was all too much, his hips began stuttering once again as he was close to the edge. The band within him snapped, sending shockwaves throughout his entire body as he released inside Usopp’s mouth. Usopp pulled away immediately, but brought a hand to Luffy’s shaft to assist him through the orgasm. Luffy dissolved into pleasure as it continued pulsating within him, eventually waning off and leaving him spent, gasping for air.

 

Luffy sunk down and landed himself on the couch, unable to keep himself on his feet after experiencing something so intense. A rush of thoughts and emotions began flooding through him all at once, much too complicated for such a simple man as Luffy.When he calmed down and gained his senses, he had the sudden urge to embrace the man beside him. Not only that, but he understood what to do when their lips met, when their tongues collided, when Usopp imposed himself into Luffy’s space. Luffy understood why people could be so affectionate, so needy, so demanding to their partners. Luffy’s hand found its way, and he began jerking Usopp off like he had learned to do not minutes before. Usopp’s hands clung to Luffy as if he were his lifeline, his legs quaking as he was not seconds away from the release he had waited so long for. This fated encounter, this mishap, this unintentional breach of privacy--it had led both of them to experience something new and exciting and enlightening. Usopp had to thank the gods, while Luffy had to thank Usopp. 

 

Luffy finally understood the need, the want, the desire. The act of bringing something to completion, getting a job done for the payoff, However, while he could understand the practical side of it all, he could not negate the deeper, heavier emotions it brought forth. It wasn’t just the fact that he and Usopp were doing something that seemed scarily sacred, they were able to appreciate each other’s help and truly be there for one another. Something that resonated deep within his chest caused Luffy to realize the difference between his attachment to Usopp and the other members of his crew. It was raw and complicated and far too much for Luffy to dissect, especially while he was in the middle of something. That something being the sniper he had in his hand, the sniper he was brushing his lips against, the sniper whose breath felt hot and humid against Luffy’s skin. 

 

“Oh god, Luffy… shit, I’m close… Luffy, Luffy, Luffy-!”

 

Not a minute had passed until Usopp’s leg muscles clenched and trembled, eventually bursting at the seams and coming undone in Luffy’s hand. Intense pleasure racked Usopp’s body, shooting out of him and dissipating when it was all released. His moans stayed ringing in Luffy’s ears, who also tensed up as his friend came on his hand. He shuddered as he recuperated, basking in the hazy after-effects of what was now the best climax Usopp ever had.

 

Usopp fell forward, onto Luffy’s shoulder. Luffy, being oh-so-courteous, wiped his hand on the couch before hugging Usopp tightly in his arm. There was something about being this close, after everything that just happened. It was like surviving a great battle together, or overcoming a giant storm. But it was fun, it was intimate, and it was just the two of them. It was similar to the compassion he held for his crew, but… different.

 

“Luffy…” Usopp finally spoke, after a beat of silence. “I love you.”

 

That’s it- Luffy finally understood. This feeling, that nagging warmth that resonated inside of him, it was something he didn’t hold for anyone else but his loyal sniper. His sniper, who would overcome any fright to back up his friends. His sniper, who always pushed himself to new limits no matter how challenging. His sniper, who Luffy had always admired, who he could joke and laugh with at any time. Luffy understood.

 

”I love you too, Usopp.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically another version of my last work, but worse. I don't think I'm cut for writing smut, haha. The concept is vaguely similar and a lot of the wording is the same, but I wanted to expand on this concept. I was too scared to go all out for these two, I just don't think I'm too experienced in writing actual sex scenes. Whoopsies I guess


End file.
